The Escort Mission: Halloween Special
by Rosie the Demon's Offspring
Summary: Join some of the Naruto cast, Natsu(OCC), and me on this random halloween day. Warnings: just randomness pairings: Gaahina, HidanxNatsu(occ) ItachiRosePein triangle of friendshipness and Sasuke running From Sakura


Halloween Special: The Escort mission

hey everyone! Happy halloween. Hope you had a good one!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Characters mention or who they are dressed up as. I own Natsu and Rose is me! ^.^

ENJOY!

* * *

The Halloween Picture Scenario

"So what exactly are you supposed to be, Natsu?" Asked a young teenage girl dressed in a black off the shoulder shirt with a black short skirt that flares out. She also wore short knee length grey leggings and black leg warmers black ballet flats. Her black short hair was curled and teased. She wore a large black floppy bow in her hair. Her make up was just back eyeliner and bright red lipstick.

"I'm supposed to be Maka Albarn, Rose!" Answered the white hair woman who wore a white polo with a yellow vest over it. She also wore an extremely short plaid skirt and a long black coat. She wore black combat boots and had her white hair in two pigtails.

"And Hidan?" Rose asked as she pointed at the silver hair man in a yellow and black jacket. Her also wore long black pants and regular black shoes. He wore a black head band with three different buttons while his silver hair was spiked up rather than his usual slicked back hair.

"I'm supposed to be Soul, Maka's weapon." He snapped grumpily. Rose just giggled at his reaction.

"What are you supposed to be, bitch." Hidan said with a smug smirk, but sadly it was wiped off his face as Natsu smacked the back of his head.

"I'm Lucky Star Madonna!" Rose responded as she hit a cute pose.

"H-hello everyone." Stuttered a soft calm female voice. They three turned to see a woman wearing a sexy black sleek gown with black stilettos Her purple black hair was tied into a bun and she wore natural looking makeup. The man next to her wore a black tuxedo with black dress shoes. His shaggy red hair remained in his face and slightly covering his tattoo on hi forehead.

"Hello Hinata and Gaara." Natsu and Rose greeted at the same time.

"Babe why couldn't we be Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" Hidan whined as he wrapped his arms around Natsu's tiny waist. Natsu slapped him and rolled her eyes. Hinata just giggled and leaned onto Gaara. Rose smiled and pulled out a camera.

"Bitches and man-whores I want to take a picture when Itachi, Pein, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke get here!" Rose announced loudly. Suddenly the door was kicked opened to reveal Itachi and Pein. Itachi wore a blue robe that was tied around his waist with a blue belt. He wore plain wooden sandals and carried two samurai swords on his side. His hair was tied back and wore glasses. Pein wore a white v-neck shirt and black baggy pants that tighten on the ankle part. He wore a dark green wrapping around his waist and carried three different swords on his sides. His hair was hidden under a bandana.

"Itachi-kun and Pein-kun you guys look adorable!" Natsu shouted loudly with Rose agreeing with her. This earned a blush from the two. Rose jumped onto Pein and smiled brightly at him.

"Hey guys!" Shouted the pink hair woman. She wore a blue and white maids outfit with white leggings and black flats. Her pink luscious hair was tied into pigtails and curled. She wore a white frilly maid hat and wore big glasses. Next to her was a blonde man. He wore a red v-neck shirt and jean shorts. He also wore black sandals and on his head was a straw hat. On his cheek was a drawn on stitch mark.

"Hey people!" Naruto shouted frantically. He was grinning like madman. Rose jumped off of Pein and grabbed Naruto by the neck.

"Where is duck butt?!" Rose cried angrily.

"I don't know!" He cried as he started to turn blue.

"What did the Dobe do now, Rose?" Asked a depressed sounding man. He wore a black battle suit with a giant red X on the chest. He wore gloves with smaller red X's on it and is holding a skull mask in his hands.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Screeched the pink hair woman as she tackled him to the ground. Rose growled an yanked Sakura off the Uchiha.

"Everyone get ready to take a picture or else I'll pair you all with someone you dislike." Rose threaten. A girlish screech was heard coming from Hidan. Everyone stared at him as if he became a saint and innocent person.

"I can't believe she's dating that pansy." Gaara stated boredly. Hinata gently slapped his shoulder and glared at him. "I know you're thinking it too."

"Okay everyone lets go and take the picture so we can start scaring little kids already!" Natsu shouted as she fisted pumped in the air. After hearing this everyone bunched together and posed for the picture. A random side character came out of nowhere and took the picture of the group.

"Now that's done let go scare some little kids!" Rose screamed as she glomped both Itachi and Pein and dragged them out of the house. Gaara slide his arm around Hinata's waist and followed the authoress. Hidan picked up Natsu bridal style and ran upstairs instead of going outside. Sasuke literally ran out of the house screaming bloody murder as Sakura chased him. Moments later, Natsu came down stairs followed by a beaten Hidan.

"Happy Halloween Everybody!" Shouted everyone who made an appearance, including the random side character that no one cares about.

THE END!

* * *

who can guess who Itachi, Pein, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are?!

the person who guess all of them correctly will be a winner. I will write a short story Dedicated to them on a favorite pairing or person.

^.^

~Rose


End file.
